Soul Seekerz
2007 was a great year for the Soul Seekerz. Recently they signed their new single “Soul Seekerz Theme” to Positiva and look set to build upon their previous club and commercial hits (Party For The Weekend and their collaboration with Dannii Minogue entitled "Perfection”) The new track is currently in promotion with a full release scheduled for early 2008 and looks set to see the Soul Seekerz back in the UK Charts where they belong. In addition to this they are hard at work in the studio building on their reputation as one of the most prolific remix and production teams in the UK today with a string of acclaimed remixes that is recently topped the magical 100 mark and 20 productions to their name in the 3 short years that they have been working together! Some of the more notable artists to have received the “golden touch” of the Soul Seekerz are Rihanna, Backstreet Boys, Craig David, Westlife, Spice Girls, Debbie Harry, Sugababes, Dannii Minogue, Ciara, LeAnn Rimes, Gym Class Heroes, Basement Jaxx, Chicane and many, many more. And when they are not hard at work on new remixes and original material for the future they still somehow manage to fit in time for an ever increasing number of DJ gigs in the UK, Europe, Russia and around the globe. At the "heart" of Soul Seekerz are Julian Napolitano, Simon Langford and Andrew Galea who have each had their own UK Top 20 successes in the past and who have now joined forces to bring Soul Seekerz to life. In addition though, and this is what they say is the key to their success, Soul Seekerz takes the form of a "collective" of DJs and producers, each with their own unique abilities and insights and contribution to make to the Soul Seekerz sound. While not everybody will work on any given production, it is the different influences within the "collective" that give Soul Seekerz their particular sound and this is also what will allow them to develop their sound over time and always stay "cutting edge". So with a combined experience within the music industry of over 60 years it is little surprise that Soul Seekerz REALLY know how to deliver the goods...be it a remix, and original production, or rocking the floor at a club night... Julian Napolitano has had several national chart successes and goes under several guises including JDS, Perpetual Motion, One Hit Wonder and Quo Vadis in the underground scene. He has remixed artists including Matt Darey, Orbital, Jason Nevins, Sonique, Vanessa Mai, Moloko, Dario G and PF Project, and produced many classic Club tracks in various styles including Break Beat, House, Funky House, Trance and even bootlegs and has worked with many top song writers including Rob Davis. Simon Langford is best known (outside of Soul Seekerz) for his Top 20 commercial hit with Dreamcatcher but has also released tracks under the names of Koishii & Hush (who are currently enjoying a 6 week run in the Billboard Dance Chart in the USA peaking at number 25!), One Hit Wonder, Phreaq, Generation X, SKF and The Arcane. He has been an engineer and programmer for many people and is still in demand for his programming skills. Andrew Galea is a man of many guises! Hailing from the beautiful Spanish town of Puerto Banus, he started his career as a DJ playing only the finest muzika in Mediterranean nightclubs and was hugely influential is the early development of what has since become known as the Balearic sound. Having already conquered the dancefloors as a DJ he then moved into music production with a collaboration with Guru Josh, followed by the formation of the Sol Brothers and, later, the infamous Freestylers. Remixing credits include names like Technotronic, Tears for Fears, StoneBridge and C&C Music Factory. So you can see that Andrew is a formidable talentnot only in the studio, but also live as well!!! Between them they have a great pedigree with a list of clients that includes virtually every respected dance label in the UK and beyond! And recent developments have seen them diversifying into original music productions for advertising agencies. It seems that this is merely the beginning for Soul Seekerz. With DJ tours of New Zealand and the far east and Russia already booked in for early 2008 it seems that they have another busy year ahead of them in 2008...so watch this space... Category:Producers Category:DJs